


found you.

by kams_xx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Love at First Sight, Mentioned Azumane Asahi, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Shimizu Kiyoko, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sugawara Koushi in Love, Teacher Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_xx/pseuds/kams_xx
Summary: 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐈 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮.. ˚*  * 　　　 ⊹  ˚  .    　　.⊹  ·  ✧ 　　　*    *. 　　  ⊹  ✦  　 ✵  　　　　　** .　  ·. 　 　  *.sugawara x reader fan fictiona small continuation of cross my mind.PLAYLIST01 wasteland, baby! // hozier02 roslyn // bon iver + st vincent03 idk you yet // alexander 23* note: all characters have been aged up // basing kind of off the manga ages rather than the anime ages - please keep in mind.- - - -I do not own haikyuu or any of its characters. I do not own any pictures shown in the stories.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. 01

𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓹𝓵𝓪𝔂𝓲𝓷𝓰 // 𝔀𝓪𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓵𝓪𝓷𝓭, 𝓫𝓪𝓫𝔂! - 𝓱𝓸𝔃𝓲𝓮𝓻

The dirt road looked as though it went on forever. Every bump and divot they hit, rattled the car to the point where Suga thought it might collapse. Maybe trying to find the cheapest rental car to make it to the wedding in time wasn't the best idea.

"I'm still shocked we were even invited to this thing," a shaky voice said from the backseat.

Suga looked at the rearview mirror to see Asahi looking out the window. His large frame seemed to be hunched over. 

"I'm more shocked that it's Kuroo getting married," Daichi responded, "But apparently she's the one."

Suga laughed, "The one? How would he know?"

The idea of _the one_ was far from Suga's mind. The idea that anyone could find it at their age was beyond them. _Your early twenties was a time for yourself _, Suga thought. If someone came along, the idea of being with them was a distant thought, and the idea of forever never came.__

___It would be nice though..._ _ _

__"Not sure, but you heard Bokuto at the rehearsal, he knew they were in love with each other before they even realized it. It's kind of sweet." Suga shot another glance into the rearview mirror, seeing the small smile on Asahi's face. Of course he found it to be _sweet_._ _

__Suga didn't give any input. He turned his focus to the window, and watched as they passed the tall trees, watching the same scenery for miles now was starting to make Suga agitated._ _

__"How much longer you think?" He asked, trying his best to stretch out his legs._ _

__"It should be right up here somewhere." As Daichi finished his sentence, a small stone building came into view. Ivy decorated the sides, and wildflowers were scattered around made it seem like something out a dream. A small pond shimmered under the lights that were strung up all around the property. It was amazing to think that when it wasn't being used for a gathering, that someone lived there._ _

__As they attempted to exit the sad excuse for a car, they were greeted by everyone. Hinata jumped onto Asahi's shoulders, startling him. Suga stared at Tanaka and Kiyoko as Diachi said hello. _Another couple that found each other_ , Suga caught himself thinking. Was it jealousy? Did he actually want what they have, or was it just the fact that he was surrounded by people in love?_ _

__

__As night fell, the party was in full swing. People were dancing, and enjoying themselves._ _

__Suga stood to the side on the floor, waiting for Daichi and Asahi to make their way back with their drinks. The alcohol burned the back of his throat as he took a long sip. He hated the feeling, but was trying to loosen up a bit. He had been overworked for the past year, and now that it was summer vacation, he wanted to finally relax._ _

__"I don't think I've ever seen you drink before, Sugawara-san." An excited voice came up behind him. He tilted his head towards the petite blonde. She hadn't changed in the slightest, except maybe her confidence was a little better._ _

__"Yachi, you know, you can just call me Suga, I've known you long enough," Suga laughed before staring down at his drink as he swirled it around, "It's a party, so why not?"_ _

__"True," She sighed, "Did you come with anyone tonight?"_ _

__"Just Daichi and Asahi," Suga said as he swirled the liquid in his glass, "Did you?"_ _

__"Mhm, Yamaguchi and Tsukki," She peered over her shoulder at the two men who were in a heated conversation with Hinata and Kageyama. She giggled at their excited hand motions, knowing nothing had changed since high school._ _

__Suga had brought his attention to the fairy lights that encircled the floor._ _

__"Isn't it nice?" Yachi's eyes lit up as she looked up at the twinkling lights with him, "A friend of the bride offered her late grandparent's cottage to host the wedding. She's actually right over there."_ _

__That's when time seemed to stop for Suga though. The moment his eyes caught her slender figure in the blush tulle dress twirl around, the air had been sucked out of his lungs. Her (h/c) hair fell just to her shoulders, and bounced as she danced around. Her eyes crinkled as she laughed._ _

__It wasn't until Yachi's hand rapidly waved in front of his face was he brought down to earth._ _

__"Her name is Y/n, if you're interested." Her lips formed a small smile before she returned to Yamaguchi's side._ _

__Without any hesitation, Suga's gaze was fixated on her again, only to noticed that hers was on him as well._ _


	2. 02

𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓹𝓵𝓪𝔂𝓲𝓷𝓰 // 𝓻𝓸𝓼𝔂𝓵𝓷 - 𝓫𝓸𝓷 𝓲𝓿𝓮𝓻 + 𝓼𝓽. 𝓿𝓲𝓷𝓬𝓮𝓷𝓽

Suga excused himself past a couple of wedding guests, trying to make it to the back door entrance to the cottage. He had stared a little bit too long at the girl before she decided to retreat into the crowd. Instinctively, Suga followed.

The large glass doors were opened, displaying an eccentric kitchen. Teal wooden cabinets lined the walls, matching the island in the middle which had an array of finger foods and a rustic wedding cake displayed. Copper pots and pans hung above it. Plants aligned the tops of the cabinets, and filled the empty spaces on shelves. It was surreal. 

As he scanned the room, he noticed the glimpse of pink tulle float through a doorway. He trailed behind her, through connecting rooms, until he was alone in what looked to be a library. Bookcases that touched the ceiling, filled with an array of books, old and new. There were piles scattered through the room, seemingly because the lack of space on the shelves. An arched window showed some dim lights from the party.

Suga carefully made his way through the room, eyeing a book. The cover looked ragged, and the pages were stained. There wasn't any indication on the front as to what it was called. Before he could figure it out, there was a sudden chill down his spine.

"Hm? That's a good one." She peaked over his shoulder, looking at the book Suga decided to choose. Suga nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the mousy voice behind him.

"Oh, sorry - I shouldn't be in here," He said, slamming the book shut and trying to place it back in the pile of books. He could feel as his heart rate increase. She was here, next to him, talking to him. 

She had become distracted with one of the books that rested near her, not remotely concerned with his panic.

"Do you enjoy reading?" She wasn't looking at him, but he was too enamored with the way her delicate fingers traced the pages to give her an answer.

She slowly looked at up him, placing the book down.

Suga shook his head slightly, "Oh, yeah, I teach actually."

A small hum escape from her lips as her response. Her hands were clasped behind her back as she swayed back and forth on her heels. 

"You can take that one if you'd like," eyeing the book he originally had, "As you can tell, I have enough."

"Oh, no I couldn't," Suga declined, even though the offer was tempting. It would give him an excuse to come back to see her.

She walked over to the window, peering out at the partygoers. She let out a light sigh, as though she was exhausted. She leaned herself against the window frame.

"So much to do tomorrow." She said under her breath.

Suga leaned against the other side of the window, facing towards the room. He tried peeking at her, but she was already looking at him.

"Don't you want to get back?" He asked, trying to have a conversation with her.

"I'm not going anywhere, what about you though?" 

Guests were allowed to stay the night if needed. The offer was on the table that they would be able to stay, but Diachi had already decided he would drive them home.

Just the thought of leaving was making Suga desperate. He wanted to stay as long as he could, he wanted to stay with her. His thoughts wandered about the drive up, thinking about how the one was far from his mind. But now, he was suddenly doubting he own doubts.

"I don't want to leave," He was hesitant in his response.

She took a few steps closer to him, only leaving a small gap between them.

"What do you want?"

Suga stared back at her. Her large (e/c) eyes waiting for his answer. He could reach out and touch her if he wanted, if she wanted. He took in every detail of her face, from the delicateness of her lashes, to the freckles that lightly decorated her skin.

"I want - " He wondered for a moment if he should finish, what if she thought he was crazy for what he was about to say to a stranger.

No others words came out. She didn't seem to mind though. She went back to looking out the window. She appeared to be in her own little world, only letting Suga stay awhile. 

He could only think of what he wished he was able to tell her.

_I want you._


	3. 03

𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓹𝓵𝓪𝔂𝓲𝓷𝓰 // 𝓲𝓭𝓴 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝔂𝓮𝓽 - 𝓪𝓵𝓮𝔁𝓪𝓷𝓭𝓮𝓻 𝟐𝟑

Suga laid uncomfortably on his couch, his arm draped across his eyes. The summer heat was creeping into the apartment making it unbearable to stay inside. But the only place he could think about going was back to the little cottage with the unusual girl he met the night before.

His head fell to the side, the book she insisted he take laid on the table beside him. He stared at it. She had been so adamant about him borrowing it, it was probably the most she spoke the entire night to him.

"Please." She begged as she pushed the book against his chest, "It would mean so much to me."

Her eyelashes fluttered, eyes pleading with him. He held her gaze as 

A sigh escape her, as if she was relieved he finally agreed.

His hand clasped onto her wrist before she could pull away.

"Can I see you again?"

Her lips curled into a sweet smile, staring down at Suga's hand casually placed around her wrist. Suga realized that his instinct had taken over to reach out, and quickly withdrew.

"How else will I get the book back?" She giggled.

But Suga never asked for her number, and he no longer had a wedding invitation to figure out where exactly she lived. The drive had been long and boring that he barely paid attention to his surroundings on the way there. He was kicking himself for being so distracted by her, that he wasn't thinking ahead.

As he flipped through the pages, a small piece of paper floated to the ground. When he opened it, the note read to come visit, with the address he only assumed was the cottage. No phone number to contact her though.

Suga instantly sat up, still staring down at the piece of paper. _When did she ...?_

He didn't spend much time dwelling on the thought before he was rummaging through his closet for something to wear. Was he thinking too far ahead to pack extra clothes?

He shook the thought of spending the night. The last thing he wanted was to assume she even wanted to stay that long.

As he reached for the handle to leave his apartment, he stopped. He has no way of actually getting there, and it wasn't as though it was right around the corner. He wasn't even sure showing up only after a day was what she wanted.

Suga let out a long groan, throwing his head back in frustration, bag slipping from his clutch.

_Trains._

Suga pulled out his phone and vigorously typed in train schedules to the countryside. Finding there was one that went directly there, but nothing until the following day back.

_The following day..._

A surge of excitement coursed through this body. He wouldn't have a reason to leave this time, that is, if she let him stay.

Without a second thought, he was on his way. Adrenaline raced through him as he headed toward the station. 

He clenched onto the metal pole as the train started to move. He tried to focus on the passing scenery to distract him from changing his mind.

The sun started to set as Suga stepped onto the platform. From there, he decided hailing a car to at least take him as close to the cottage as possible was the best choice, and the quickest.

Suga kicked some rocks as he stepped along the path leading to the cottage. In only a few moments would it come into view and he would see her again. The beating of his heart could be heard, pumping in his ear drums. 

He was nervous, and started to regret his split decision to visit her. What if she didn't want him there right now? They had only met the night prior, and he was showing up at her doorstep practically unannounced. 

As he approached, some of the lights were still hung and lit up. If he hadn't been there already, he would've never guessed a wedding had taken place the night before.

He took the cobblestone path that led to her front door. He could feel his hand shake as her lifted it to knock.

"I was hoping you'd be back soon," she hummed.


End file.
